


Blizzard vs Fire Rose

by Mastertc



Category: RWBY
Genre: Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastertc/pseuds/Mastertc
Summary: A new Faction came to town and chose the wrong place to extortoriginally posted to ff.net





	Blizzard vs Fire Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This Story came about while i was reading Chapter 24 Family Business of Snowdragon Tales by Texan Red Rose and had a thought what if yang is also an Enforcer what would happen. With that thought Muse came and refused to leave.
> 
> Reviews are welcome along with questions comments and concerns. one-shot might add more if the muse strikes again

The Glare of the welder making contact with the metal frame of the soon to be built custom Armored Transport for The Wizard, cut off as a feed of the parking lot filled her vision showing a White SUV. Glancing to the time in the lower right comer of her field of vision indicating that the shop had Five minutes until the end of normal business hours, a spike of recognition of what is happening the time of arrival, the way the car is parked for easy get away to provide ease of access to the storage area. The doors opened to reveal three women two white hair and one orange hair, standing in guarding position of the shorter of the two white haired women. A few minutes of conversation later the tallest of the white haired women Started to walk to the entrance.

"Not again", Came the muffled exasperated curse as she switched on her communication channel built into her helmet. "Ruby, Blake we are about to be shaken down if I have not missed my guess."

ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr, the angry growl broke through the background noise of the open link in the middle of an active workshop. "Fucking again don't they know who we are, What the fuck, this is neutral territory. We built this here to avoid this hassle." The wrathful feline almost yelled.

Easy Blake, someone was bound to get uppity eventually. We will handle this like we always have give them a skirmish victory and then take the battle and the war. Gambol Shroud is authorized Blake suit up and wait for your cue and call the fang to see if we a barrow a few fliers for secondary tracking and primary recon. Yang greet them as a customer, if they do shake us down inform them that we are under the protection of The Fire-Rose and The White-Fang. If they stand down let them go, if not then engage the enforcer, Dragon Stance is authorized but only as a last resort don't want our cover being blown. I'll circle around and meet with the leader of this raid and begin Negotiations with these people. The commanding tone of Ruby left no room for discussion.

The Parking lot was clean and smooth adding to the information gathered that this shop is doing really well. Doors suddenly bust open resulting in a momentary stumble and a reach for a concealed saber. Loud jovial laughter brought her hand back to neutral as the many workers covered in oil and other mechanical lifeblood fluid mostly faunus observed the woman. Doing a quick sidestep to avoid the hydraulic fluid cover sleeve of the coverall being hastily removed by a passing worker. Nine worker on night shift very well indeed the woman thought. Exiting to swarm of workers she stood in front of the shop. The sign read Crescent Celica Custom Fabrications, walking below it she opened the door and walked in.

The chime echoed in the empty waiting area with two well-used but broken down sofas in front of an entertainment center with what looks to be a bunch of game consoles. On the table between them sits a movie catalog the size of a small dictionary. The corner of the room held a kitchenette across form the restroom. In the corners of the room are cameras, far more than a simple fabrication shop should need, She noticed in a quick gestalt scan of the room. Ignoring it all walking straight toward the containing the computer terminal, just as the buzzer going to sound the door opened behind the counter the light reflecting off the bright yellow welding mask. The mechanic is tall with the build of a physical laborer, with grease stain coveralls and a thick scorched marked leather apron shielding her ample bust and legs from the bits of molten metal covering her frame.

The face plate flipped up on the welding helmet to show bright lilac with a cheerful smirk across the blond hair woman face. Giving a look up and down the welder greeted "Hello and Welcome to the Crescent Celica my name is yang, how may I help you?" In a cheery almost singsong voice.

You can help me by getting the person in charge. Demanded to white haired woman behind her mask in the likeness of a wolfs muzzle leaving her piercing blue eyes to bore into the now named yang.

You are in luck as I happen to be the owner of this shop, what can I do for you. Came the winking response

You can settle a business deal for my employer. Stated with the beginning hint of hostility

I have already told James he can go fuck himself with his own tiny robo-dick, we are not selling or adding a partner.

"Buyouts and mergers are the least of you worries. The flat tone from the wolf faced woman promising doom was the only answer."

The expression on Yangs' face changed in less than a heartbeat form one of joy and causal flirting to one indistinguishable from craved granite, as she has used that tone and phase more times than she can remember. Eyes darkened as yang came around the counter pausing long enough to press a few slider switches causing the windows to tint black until no one could see in, the light grew brighter leaving no lingering shadows and finally locking the door to the back of the shop. Coming to a stop just out of punch range in front of the wolf woman. "I am only going to say this once we are under the protection of The Fire Rose and The White-Fang if you value your lives you will leave now and never return."

Blue eyes hardened as lady wolf spoke "if that is true then you know how this is going to happen. I am going to make a demand, you will refuse, I will tell you to not make this go the hard way, you will say something obscenely offensive, I will be forced to bri-."

The rest of the monologue was cut short, as a leather clad fist impacted right between the bight blue eyes of the she-wolf. In a daze the wolf stumbled back a step from the unexpected impact, nearly falling over with the second hit to the face. Clank Having cleared the daze from her head the blue-eyed she-wolf flashed her hand down to catch an uppercut in the downward cross of the metal batons. A hard shove from the she-wolf broke the stalemate, the following strikes from the batons aimed at the now re-masked yang was easily ducked and avoided as yang slowly backed away dropping into a boxing stance. The baton wielder advanced on yang trading less the effective blows as Yang dodged or block most of the strikes, while staying outside strike range with the longer reach of her batons.

Watching the opening skirmish with growing anger at the fact that someone else is come into her home and threatening her family again, Blake tensed ready to spring the instant her prey is in range. The door the work floor made a load bang as it slammed open leaving a sizable hole in the wall, revealing yang playing with the wolf bitch by allowing herself to be put on the defensive. With a sigh Blake accessed the intercom with a robotic voice stated " Threat Detected. Hostile, you have 30 seconds to cease all hostile action and surrender. There will not be any other warnings." The Unnerving flat but filled with malice robotic voice caught the blue-eyed wolf off guard for half a heart beat but that is all yang needed to launch rib-cracking punch through her distracted guard. Blue eyes narrowed in anger and unleashed a fury of attacks fitting for a wild animal. Yang with her back to the wall looking through the gap in between for forearms covering her face saw a shimmer in the air that is believed to only exist in the Yautja vs Xenomorph movie franchise, if you did not know the truth.

Blake watched yang feign overwhelmed by wolf bitch's ferocious assault snuck behind the white haired assailant silently drew Rose-Thorn and load a fire seed into the chamber priming the weapon. A few steps away the shimmer that was Blake waited for the perfect moment to strike. That moment came just a few heartbeats later when the white haired woman slightly overextended with a strike which allowed Blake to drive Thorn deep in the overly open and vulnerable right shoulder of the wolf bitch with an impact that caused the baton to drop. The soft click was almost overpowered by the metal baton hitting the ground, the next almost imperceptible pain as the fire seed is planted deep in the flesh. When the back hand strike came around Blake was already across the room and out the side door out in to the night. Across the parking lot Blake could see Ruby Talking to An orange haired woman in a leopard seal mask standing next to another white haired woman with a polar bear mask on.

After a second of looking at the pair talking to Ruby warnings started popping up in her field of vision High levels of m mechanical and electronics detected. 80% cyborg or android. 20% cybersuit. After dismissing the warnings Blake circled around the parking lot staying as far away as possible until approaching the trio from behind the SUV reaching in the open door planting a fire seed in the driver seat deep in the padding near the base of the springs and one in the steering column for good measure. After slowly and carefully positioning her self behind the two talking to Ruby, she opened the private com channel to Ruby and Yang "30 second to I strike be ready to finish this, the fang fliers are here watching and the cops are a minute out." The acknowledgment came in the form of the automated defense system began deploying as gun slits opened and laser targeting flicked on. "Three Hostiles and one armored personnel carrier detected, deploying anti armor artillery". The seal and bear looked up as the voice boomed over the empty parking lot to see for lack of a better term At this moment of panic to a cannon rising from the roof. The cannon had just finished deploying when both women felt agony as Rose-Thorn forcibly entered their body at the base of the seals skull and base of the bears neck leaving a Fire Seed in each, the screams gave Black cover to move away back into the building and remove Gambol Shroud.

Blake ran off into the building, Ruby in a blur of rose petals summoned a tire iron and fell to the ground and began to shake and cry. The two women having recovered from the pain holding the wounds looked down at the girl not 45 seconds ago was talking like she controlled the world, now sobbing in abject terror pitifully hold a tire iron in a poor imitation of a defense. Then just as they are going to act the sound of sirens broke through the night air and the light can be seen rapidly approaching. The front door bust open and the she-wolf looking disheveled, out of breath followed by the sound of a shotgun reloading and firing, and the dull thud of bean bags hitting concrete around the dodging she-wolf. The wolf jumped over the crying girl and over the hood into the driver seat the other two jumps in the back and torn off as fast as the engine could take it.

Yang walked over and played the part of the concerned older sister and dropped the shotgun a few paces from ruby and puller the crying girl into her loving arms just as two police cars pulled into the parking lot. Captain xiao long and EMT Rose jumped out and ran towards the huddled girls while the second car open with the Branwen twins rushing into and around the shop to make sure everyone is alright. After a sweep of the building Qrow returned to the employee lounge and slowly opened the bathroom door to find a huddled black haired feline faunus in the corner. "Blake it alright your safe now"

"Moooommmm" Ruby whined as Summer tried to look over her daughters for the fourth time.

"We are both fine, I am unhurt and yang has been more injured during boxing practice" stated with just a hint of annoyance.  
The retort was cut off by the opening of the front door with Blake being escorted by Qrow and Raven. When Summer laid eyes on the slightly tense faunas, she bolted over and wrapped Blake in a big motherly hug. " Blake honey are you alright."

"Yes, Summer I am fine." came the reply as Blake was getting poked and prodded in a thorough examination. After Tai and Qrow convinced Summer that Blake was alright and no need to do another examination. The three girls were taken into the lounge to talk, setting on the couch across from their parents, uncle and aunt.

"Girls what happened." Asked Tai switching into official mode. The girls answered the questions, gave a run down of what happened, filed out a report, downloaded the security footage and catching up over the next two hours. At which time the officers had to report back the base to file the rest of the paperwork.

The two police cars left the parking lot with one last wave to the girls disappearing down the road back into downtown. Ruby watched and waved with a smile on her face until the light of the cars were no longer visible. Her expression hardened in an instant her sliver eyes took on a murderous edge like the Deaths scythe, her body language and facial an unnervingly calm aura of violence as slowly marched back in the Crescent Celica. After closing down the shop properly she made her way to the bank of vending machines typing in a code that opened and hand scanner, placing her hand on the scanner the light turned green causing the entire machine the rise into to ceiling. The machine had just returned to its resting position as ruby made the first landing in the stairwell leading to the command center of the Fire Rose Cabal or Gang as far as the laymen and law enforcement are concerned. Rounded the final turn on sub-basement 3 the door her destination came into view, the scanner having already passed her the defense system returned to standby.

Opening the door inside sat Blake and yang in a room that look like a military command post had taken oven a corporate boardroom, with the former deep in the medical database her hands a blur in the projection above the table and the later coordinating the two fliers, the info broker and the stream of data pouring in from the Fire Seeds Planted in the aggressors. "Who are they" demanded ruby walking in to the room and sitting at the head of the table causing the holographic display to flicker to life detailing the damage and progress of all projects that are underway.

"They are Blizzard from Atlas here to form a power base to go back and claim atlas for themselves. Their base of operations seems to be Snow Distribution corporation, and Speaking of the SDC the car is registered to them by way half a dozen subsidiary and shell companies. I think atlas has a faction wars going on." yang divulged

"How does Snow distribution look like, soft target?"

"Got you now wolf bitch." came Blake's triumphant exclamation

"What load-out did you use in the Fire seeds and what are their names Blake?"

"On Polar bear and Wolf I used Recon assassin, on seal and the car I used puppeteer assassin and as for names the Wolf is Winter Schnee the eldest Daughter of the Schnee Dust Company CEO, The Polar Bear is Weiss Schnee the youngest daughter and heiress to The SDC and the Seal is Penny polendina advanced prototype for a true sentient and sapient non biological intelligence"

"Yes first look suggests that Snow distribution is a soft target."

" Good make arrangements for continued surveillance, we will dominate or destroy as soon as we have all the info needed. Call the Garden get them ready to strike." Rudy commanded with a cold gleam in her eyes that promised unimaginable retribution.


End file.
